pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Heravo
Physical Appearance Jenna has tan skin, green eyes and long golden brown hair she wears in a ponytail. She secretly wears a necklace from the Netherlands. Like most people in her town they both have dark skin, dark hair, and wear bandannas she also takes more of her appearance from her father's side. Jenna wears a blue shirt, red shoes, green sweatpants, and a cyan bandanna. Jenna tends to sometimes also wear her hair down in one thick long braid. She also tends to wear gray earmuffs despite it not being cold. Biography She was born from a Native American father and a Dutch mother. Unlike most people in her town, both her parents are from America. Jenna seems to have great accuracy and strength. It appears that she has trained with an axe. She is the youngest of her and her siblings Joshua and Danny. She was secretly diagnosed with dyslexia at 8 (her creator is trying to show signs she has it but he doesn't wanna stereootype at the same time) and she hasn't told anyon not Connor, her parents, not even Celeste. Her not telling has caused her to fall greatly behind in school and at danger of being held back. She'd rather be held back than have people find out she's dyslexic. Personality Jenna is completely unpredictable. She is usually nice but can explode at any moment. Jenna is a girl who you don't want to upset if you upset her you could end up with a broken leg. Jenna is also unusally strong such as when she threw a fifteen pound axe 20 feet in the air. She is very defensive towards her friends. One thing she hates is bullying. She tries hard to defend herself such as keeping a knife with her. She can never get an A in school except gym. She only gets B's and C's and on rare occasions a D. Appearances TotalDramaRox97's Series Jenna first appeared in The Phineas Games when she is picked to participate in the games. She embarrasses Connor and Celeste in front the whole town. When she gets to the tent she is nearly killed by Irwin but Phineas unknowingly saved her. On day 2, she told Elisabeth most people in her town have dark skin. On the final day Jenna saved Elisabeth and Phineas from Irwin by axing him in the gut as a thanks for saving her. She saw a parachute coming down and thought it was a weapon for Tarah or Monty so she threw her axe and the parachute contained a bomb sent by the mayor to kill some contestants but it instead blows up the forcefield allowing the five remaining to escape. She is being charged for going against the mayor since most of the town believes she intended to blow up the forcefield when it was unintentional. All charges were dropped however most of the town still doesn't like her. Relationships Celeste Soto Jenna and Celeste are best friends. They met when Celeste migrated from Peru. They will do a lot for each other. When Celeste made friends with Connor, Jenna didn't like him until Celeste asked them to be friends. Jenna often times accidentally embarrasses Celeste. Connor Calderon Connor and Jenna are pretty good friends. At first the two hated each other until Celeste asked them to try to get along. They became friends for the sake of Celeste. At that point they grew to like each other but they can still be mean to each other at times. Jenna also had a minor crush on Connor but she is over it now. Like most people in their town they both have dark skin, dark hair, and wear bandanas they also take more from their father's side. Trivia *She was originally going to be called Jenny but was changed due to having the same name as Jenny *She was originally gonna be Connor and Celeste's childhood bully Reviews Phinabella Rules!= ﻿Jenna is someone who seems um.....different. I sure wouldn't wanna make her upset. Her strength impresses me but at the same time scares me. Why didn't she want to befriend Connor at first? Gallery Jenna.png|Jenna Heravo Jenna Heravo.png|Jenna Heravo2 Sp-studio(21).jpg|Jenna Heravo South Park (PTPP) Jenna Wolf.png|Jenna in wolf form Jenna heravo.JPG|Pic of Jenna made by Maddy (thx) sp-studio Jenna.jpg|TDR's South Park Jenna Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Unknowns Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Creepy Kids Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Native American Characters Category:Blues Category:Ferb ships Category:Teens Category:Girls